plunderseasfandomcom-20200216-history
CMG/Calamari Merchant Guild
History This is basically a copy+paste from the story page of CMG on the main forums, plus additions after chapter 2 Chapter 1: Birth It was the week of the 7th of December, PlunderSeas was a quiet but growing place, and only a few crews reigned in the seas, the strongest being the Blood Brothers, with their leaders DrakeOmen and Bruwny. I was just a member, not active and not really participant, along with someone else, BeckyTheSexy. This inactivity of mine was my downfall in BlBr, as I was removed along with Becky for inactivity. I didnt know what to do. I was lost, tired, and bored. Me and Becky talked for a while, and on December 14th, 2014, an idea occurred, to begin again. Begin a new crew. On that fateful day, the biggest, strongest, and most powerful crew that ever roamed the seas was born The Calamari Merchant Guild came to be. At first we didnt know what to do, we had control over a single island, that being Nosnibor Island, where we lived. We built a few things, a castle, a town hall, and our navy consisted of a warbrig we bought and a Xebec I stole from mouser03. The CMG grew a little, IcyFlavored, Kam, and Beastcreaper joined us, but..we got bored. Me and Becky were talking one day, and we decided to spice the server up a little. CMG's First Blockade, against Arrikas Island, the home of The Blood Brothers. There wasn't really a fight between ships, DrakeOmen, the owner of Arrikas, completely bombed his own island into shreds using TNT and stole the bedrock, running off, and claimed a new island he christened Ressurection Point. That island comes into play later. We claimed the island, and we took our first step to becoming the server superpower. December 19th was an eventful day. 1 day after claiming Arrikas, apparently Becky got insulted by Drake, and as usual Becky got angry, he declared blockade against Ressurection Point (Without consulting me), and put the entire crew on warmode. Thankfully, later that day Drake decided it was in his favor to join CMG, and Ressurection Point belonged to the CMG, and the blockade was called off. Chapter 2: Civil War ZanBr Crisis Well, this area is a little fuzzy, but from what I can gather 1 day after Ressurection Point became a CMG outpost, tensions between ZanBr, another crew, and CMG started to heat up and our allience broke down, causing to a near mass war. Thankfully we didnt go to war just yet, but tensions were high. Becky's Revoultion Then came the 'Becky Revolution'. It was only a few days after the blockade things, I cant find that forum post that had Becky freaking the FUCK out. But here's the gist, The first thing started when Becky was mad at Zillew because of some shenanagins I can barely remember. So he literally posted on the forums that 'he quit' (Again, I cant find that post), so I was like 'Oh shit, CMG is screwed if Nosnibors governor is inactive' so I decided to ask Zillew to give me ownership of the island so I can keep CMG growing. Then Becky decided to fuck leaving, and he came back on, and as per usual he freaked out that I took control of Nosnibor, and kicked me off the island with nothing except the first warbrig we bought. 'Tis a dark time for CMG indeed, CMG members had to stay at Resurrection Point for a long time, our fleet grew thanks to DrakeOmen stealing Bruwny's warbrigs because she was inactive, but we didn't have any plans, other then the blockade of Nosnibor Island and the retaking of our capitol. It was around these times that Taylor1249 because a co-leader of the CMG, I trusted his judgement and he was helpful indeed. We were getting quiet and quite bored, so we decided something. I decided to buy a bedrock and claim a new island, and we christened it 'Calamari Harbors'. This island was to be our capitol until The Great Reset of 2015. We built good lookin docks, and...really nothing else. A few things popped up, but in the end we had 8 homes, 1 disco joint (Tay and Becky built that during Beckys return to CMG for a short while before I kicked his ass to the curb) 1 castle filled with storehouses, and a town hall. But the fleet was gorgeous, we had 6 warbrigs, we named them 'The Poop Deck', 'The Avenger', 'The Tyranny', 'The Executor, 'The Mum', and 'The Chimera'. Chapter 3: The War Era, and Conquest, and the Great Reset of 2015 Thus we rejoiced, the golden age of the CMG began! Wars sparked up, the Conquest of Artery Island, and CMG claimed the trophy of the first crew to ever conquer an island claimed by Bruwny, CMG took her throne as king of the seas, a few minor wars began, the first war was the ZanBr wars. CMG didnt like being insulted, and WallaceMeratt, leader of the Zancudo Brothers made a mistake. He insulted us, so we went to war. We didnt really begin shooting, ever. We conquered 'ZanBrs Far Off Land' without resistance. After the ZanBr Wars the biggest merger happened, CMG and Merch merged together, and Bruwny became another leader of CMG. After that, Bruwny decided she was bored and started a war with a crew called 'The British Royal Navy'. Some spooky shit happened, some shooting occurred, we didn't conquer an island but peace was declared some time later. Then the Reset Happened. The server got fucked and PlunderSeas 1.0 got shut down. PlunderSeas 2 was on the horizon, with the End of the first CMG. Chapter 4: the Modern Era, The Fall and New Rise of the CMG The Reset Occured, and the CMG survived with it. We occupied a small island, I build ports, and shit, but there wasen't much to do... the CMG was deteriorating. And, the deathblow was Taylor1249's betrayal, he took control of our main island and we lost everything. Members began to leave, and I decided disbandment was the only option. CMG. The King of the Seas. Disbanded. The tide of power turned to a new crew, The Drifting Buccaneers, led by Mikke_Z and Bruwny. I didn't really do much, I bought a nice island and basically retired, started making good beer, under the name of the Calamari Brewing Company. There isn't much history here, but I began to help create an allience of crews that called themselves the Edoran Ocean Treaty Alliance, (Controversy here, we also called ourselves some other shit) and resisted the TDB, blah blah blah, I don't want to focus here, it isn't CMG history. Another CMG episode was the short lived 'Calamari Peacekeepers', a stupid crew that just wanted to be friends. I got bored. I wanted to blow shit to hell, so me and Taylor (I decided that he had a point when he said 'CMG needed rejuvenation', and we finally restarted the CMG. Chapter 5: The TDB Wars, and Final (For Now) Dormancies The second the CMG 2.0 activated, War against TDB was declared, it wasn't a big shooting war, it was mainly a cold war, no blockades. We were just at each others throats verbally. CMG divided into 5 divisions, Command, Ship Construction, Merchant, Building, and the not-as-well-known Espionage Division. Command was led by Daleks6363, me, Ship Construction was led by benjaminfred, Building led by Wingsof_Glory, Merchant Division led by Taylor, and Espionage is anonymous. What else... The TBC wars began here, no shooting either, just insults etc. Then 2ndLyfe was announced, and that signaled the end of the CMG, 2nd Generation. Me and Taylor decided that we'd spent enough time on PlunderSeas, and retirment was inevitable, so we announced that control of CMG was to be transfered from me and Tay to Fart_one, a reliable man, but he failed to keep CMG on her feet, and the King of the Seas faded into relative dormancy. Who knows? CMG might return with a vengeance. Or she might be gone for good. We wont know until it happens. Thus ends the history. Accomplishments * Became the most Powerful crew in PlunderSeas History * Taking an island controlled by Bruwny * Building the largest fleet in PlunderSeas 1.0 history * Controlling the largest empire, spanning around 5-10 island at her height I think. Ships * The Poop Deck, Warbrig class. * The Mum, Warbrig class. * The Avenger, Warbrig Class * The Executor, Warbrig Class * The Chimera, Warbrig Class * The Tyranny, Warbrig Class * The Vigilant, Galleon Class * The Vigilant II, Galleon Class * The Legion, Galleon Class * The Enterprise, Warbrig Class * The Liberator, Warbrig Class * The Annihilator, Frigate Class * The Cats Claw, Xebec Class * The Hounds Tooth, Xebec Class Leaders * Daleks6363, Current Leader (Retired) * Taylor1249 Current Leader (Retired) * Fart_One, Current Leader (Inactive) * BeckyTheSexy, Former Leader * Bruwny, Former Leader (that took like 2 hours to write) Category:Crews